Waking Dreams
by boothbonesforever
Summary: A quick oneshot after Sara wakes up. Post Living Doll. Some GSR.


**A quick one shot. What happens when Sara wakes up in hospital after being under the car? More-than-slight-but-not-full-on GSR.**

**Disclaimer – I own my school books and that's about it.**

* * *

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She was in a white room. Very white. And it smelled of bleach. She was in a hospital. 

And suddenly she was six, or eight, or ten again, so she started screaming.

She felt a hand close around hers but that made her scream harder. It had to be her mum, getting ready to take her home just so she could end up in here again. Or maybe it was one of the doctors who would pretend there was nothing wrong and she just came in here almost as often as him because she was very accident prone.

Images of her mother shouting and hitting her and her father kicking her then her brother in the stomach flooded her mind. She saw her mum stabbing her dad again and again and could feel the warm blood splash onto her face. She remembered crouching, waiting for her brother to come home, to save her from her mother who didn't know she was there. Yet. She remembered her last day at her first High School, the whispering and pointing; she was the girl whose mum killed her father, who got beaten up on a regular basis, who was going into foster care. And she did go into foster care, and she stopped coming into hospital.

And she heard her screaming stop. She looked over at the person who was holding her hand, at his frightened-turning-to-relief face, and she felt better.

She remembered the day she first met Gil Grissom, at a seminar in San Francisco.

"_Rumour has it that he's really boring, but _amazingly_ gorgeous!"_

"_Helen, I don't care, I'm trying to work."_

"_Carys said that last time he came he didn't get into the sack with anyone though, apparently he's really private."_

"_Crime scene, Helen."_

"_And…"_

"_Helen! Seriously, I'm trying to work!"_

"_Oohh, sorry."_

_I breathed out heavily and looked to my friend and co-worker._

"_I just mean that otherwise we won't have anything to talk about in the break room," she said._

"_That's my girl!"_

"_Sara."_

_I spun round to see my boss and supervisor Michael Gillespie standing in the doorway of the apartment that was our crime scene._

"_You almost finished here?" he asked._

"_Just done, what's up?"_

"_Give all the work to Helen and Adam to do," behind me Helen sighed, "and follow me."_

_I got up and followed him, curiosity mixed with slight nerves. We turned the corner and headed out the flat block and the sight that I saw almost made me stop dead in my tracks._

_I'm not a naturally shallow person but __Helen was right, he looked _amazing_. He was tall with tanned skin, light brown curls adorning his head. Wow, it wouldn't matter how boring he was, no one would listen to his speech. Hell, even heterosexual men would be drooling._

"_Sara, this is Gil Grissom. Doctor Grissom, this is Sara Sidle, our hardest working CSI," said Michael as I attempted to keep my jaw in place._

"_Hello Miss Sidle."_

"_H… Hi, Dr Grissom."_

"_Call me Grissom."_

"_Call me Sara."_

_He smiled and I could practically feel myself melting. I knew I was gone from that first encounter._

_I helped him set up the hall and we talked about cases and flirted a bit, well, a _lot_, and I found out he was definitely not boring like everyone had said. Even in his lecture he was interesting and funny. And I could have sworn he was looking at me, although that could have been my imagination. But at 11 that night when we were in my apartment with clothes flying in every direction, I guessed that I hadn't._

_Me and Helen had a lot to talk about in the break room the next day._

"Hey," she whispered, her voice hoarse. He was standing, his hand in hers, leaning down and looking in her eyes.

"Hey."

"Sorry about the screaming, you know I don't hospitals."

"I know, but the others may think it's weird. They're waiting for the nurse to tell them they can come in – she's only letting one person in at a time."

"And they let you in because…?" she asked suspiciously.

"I got in first," he said smiling in a way that didn't quite make her believe him.

She loved him; she had since she first met him, first slept with him, she had when she moved to Vegas, when he turned her down, when he picked her up after her DUI, when she had told him about her family, when they had had that drunken one-night-stand after Nick had been rescued, she had when he asked her out, she had when he told her that he loved her too, when he'd spent the night at Heather's, she had when she was under that car and she did now. So reached out and using her hand drew his head closer to hers and she kissed him.

She felt a lot better.

* * *

Through the glass on the side of the room that Sara hadn't looked at Ecklie's jaw dropped and he turned to face the CSIs, Doctor Robbins and Jim Brass. 

Catherine was watching with a smile on her face, Doctor Robbins looked as shocked as he felt, Warrick was looking at Catherine with a bemused expression at her teenage outbreak, Brass was chuckling and Nick and Greg had 'go boss' expressions on their faces.

* * *

Back in the hospital room, Sara pulled away and Grissom looked shocked. 

"What?" she asked.

"I have a little confession. Well, technically two." She looked worried. "Jim won't be fazed by that, but Ecklie and Doc Robbins might."

"What?" she repeated.

He pointed to the other wall and she looked out to see a glass barrier with the rest of the team and Ecklie on the other side.

"Oh shit. Catherine's going to kill us."

"That lead's me to my second confession…" said Grissom.

* * *

**Please abuse the review button!**


End file.
